The Tale of Aaron and Emily
by FranTheBartender
Summary: An AU prequel to Precious Family. Rated M just to be safe because I have no idea whether I will be writing smut or not... and I curse horribly...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminals Minds or anything related to it…even though I begged to get the rights to it for my birthday.

AN: Hey guys, just to let you know this is not exactly like Precious family… sort of AU but Grace and Oliver will still exist…eventually.

Chapter 1: The first meeting

Aaron walked through the market place. How Sean had ever conned him into getting the groceries for their weekly dinner he would never know. Sean had always been able to get his older brother to do whatever he wanted him to. Aaron was getting fed up with it.

He had given up on finding the particular Asian spices that Sean was asking for when suddenly he collided with a small form. He looked down and saw a beautiful brunette woman picking her shopping up from the floor. He knelt to help her. Their eyes locked and Aaron felt a spark of electricity run through him. He held his hand out "Aaron", she took it and he pulled her up with him "Emily" she said when they were finally standing. They stood there for a few minutes, staring into each other's eyes. When finally she broke the silence "I know that we've only just met but would you like to get a coffee with me some time". He smiled down at her "I'd love to" he replied, already fishing in his coat pocket for a business card. She was doing the same thing. They both held out their cards at the same time and after accepting the card their eyebrows rose at almost exactly the same time.

"FBI: S.W.A.T" "FBI: COUNTER TERRORISM" they said in unison staring at each other with wide eyes.

Then suddenly they both burst out laughing. "Those are on the same floor" she giggled realising that there was a great chance that they would have met anyway.  
>"That they are" he chuckled staring into her chocolate eyes.<p>

She stared into his eyes. "I, um, have to go finish my shopping. I've got to work tonight"

They exchanged goodbyes and promised to meet up for coffee the following Wednesday at lunch time.

As Aaron walked out of the supermarket he thought about the brunette woman who might just be stealing his heart. She was beautiful and smart from what he had seen. She was everything he was looking for in a woman and even more.

AN: So there it is the first chapter of The Tale of Aaron and Emily. All reviews are appreciated even if it's just a smiley face.

Charlie


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi guys, I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I have been so busy lately and I looked at the time last night and had a major freak out because not only had I promised you guys to have this up by today but I also realised that I had an essay due today as well which I hadn't even started writing. But now I have the rough draft done so as congratulations to myself and a reward to you guys for being so, so patient, I give you…. The New Chapter! *_a huge round of applause erupts from the imaginary audience in my mind*_

Aaron was very excited about this afternoon. It was finally his coffee date with Emily. The morning couldn't go fast enough. Whenever he looked up at the clock that hung above his unit leaders office door time seemed to slow down, and then finally that door opened and his unit leader called out " Hotch, lunch break 2 hours, go". Aaron got out of his chair and practically sprinted out of the bullpen.

He quickly walked down the small hallway that lead to the counter terrorism department to pick Emily up before going to the little café down the street. She met him just outside the door and together they walked down to the elevator and out into the street. They walked in silence for a few moments before Emily finally broke it.  
>"So, what do you like to do on your time off?"<br>"I generally have dinner with my brother Sean and if I'm not doing that then I stay home and watch movies while drinking beer."  
>" Sounds like a good night to me" Emily replied smiling at him.<br>They fell into a comfortable conversation while walking, talking about all things from their favourite colour to what they had wanted to be before joining the FBI. It was so comfortable in fact that Aaron almost forgot that he was on a date.

When they got to the café they both ordered a latte and they sat there in silence until the coffee arrived.  
>"Your mother is Ambassador Prentiss isn't she?" Aaron asked.<br>"Yes, she is" Emily replied looking curious as to why he would want to know this.  
>"I'm not your mother's creepy stalker Emily; you can stop looking at me like that. I actually used to work for her doing security details" He said with a chuckle at Emily's expression.<br>They talked like that for the next hour until finally Emily was called back into work for an emergency.  
>"We should do dinner on Friday" she said as she stood and pulled on her coat.<br>"Yeah Friday, I'll meet you outside work at 6?" he replied.  
>"I'll see you then" she smiled and started walking away.<p>

Aaron smiled at her retreating form. 'I look forward to it' he thought 'Emily Prentiss might just be the girl for me'.

AN: Ok, guys tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome.

Charlie, out


End file.
